1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium having a printer driver recorded thereon, a copying machine, and a multi-function peripheral, and more particularly, to a technique of performing printing or copying to make a plurality of copies.
2. Related Art
A printer driver, a coping machine, and a multi-function peripheral may have a function of performing printing or copying to make a plurality of sheets.
For example, the printer driver receives settings of print copies via a user interface (hereinafter, referred to as “UI”) screen displayed on a computer. In addition, the printer driver generates print data according to the received number of print copies and transmits the generated print data to a printer to perform printing to make the received number of copies. The copying machine and the multi-function peripheral also perform printing according to a number of print copies set by a user via a driver as the printer does. In addition, copying may be performed according to a number of copies for copying set by the user through a touch panel or the like.
During the printing or the copying to make the plurality of copies, the same print settings or the same copy settings are used for all the copies, and output results of all the copies are the same.
As a technique for allowing an arbitrary number of copies to be given different output results from those of the total number of copies designated, there is a printer driver of receiving settings for dividing the total number of copies set by a user into copies of color printing and copies of monochrome printing from the user and then collectively performing color and monochrome printing (see URL (http://www.samsung.com/sec/consumer/detail/detail.do?group=printersmultifunction&type=printersmultifunction&subtype=colorlaserprinter&model_cd=CLP-605 NDK)).
However, in recent years, there have been various demands from users on printing and copying to make a plurality of copies. For example, there is a demand to set different print settings (for example, print quality, color, paper size, print direction, print tray, paper type, two-sided printing, and the like) per an arbitrary number of copies from among the total designated number of copies, collectively perform printing (for example, by pushing a start button once), and obtain different print results per an arbitrary number of copies. There is the same demand for copying.
From this point of view, in a related art as described above, only two print settings including color and monochrome print settings can be set. Therefore, various needs of the users as described above cannot be satisfied.